Magic windmill (Teletubbies Series 3)
Teletubbyland Version The Magic Windmill in series 3 was formerly an electronic device created by the set makers of the show (in the filming set) to determine what the weather would be like in Teletubby Land. It was supposed to be shaped like an 5 bladed wind turbine, because the pinwheel design was too out of date and the series 2 version used a farm windmill mounted on a tree stem that swings from left to right (like an oscillating fan), but then the design got changed into an upside down star (flower petal blade design) because the designers. This "windmill" was made with "magical powers" that can make Tubby food like Tubby Toast and Tubby Custard and refill the Tubby Custard Machine and the Tubby Toast Machine. The Magic Windmill is no longer used to determine the weather, since it could never get it right (sometimes), but is used to make Teletubby Land magical, and also to convert the kinetic energy in the wind into pure magic, like the original version of the windmill did in series 1 (1997-2001). Some people who see it (not through a televison, but in the actual location where series 3 was going to be filmed in) usually collapses or runs away from it due to its sheer size (in the real life filming set). It's scary equivalent is The Repulsion Windmill. Trivia * Like i mentioned, there was actually another design of it, the first one could be silver with a white propeller or white accents with an exposed generator or is completely silver with seen motors but in another picture, it was changed to have brown sails and have hidden motors. On the far right or bottom of the flower pedal blade design picture shown, you can see the original design. * In May 2019, there was also another design of it, the upside down star design. The first one was completely silver, it had a pole that sloped into a smaller pole that anchored a strange shape that held the propeller in place, and the windmill had seen motors, but in July 2019 it was changed to have skin-colored sails, a pole that anchors the windmill to the ground that curves inward, and have hidden motors. also the propeller guards were redesigned to be easily removable, so that when they're not filming the amount of possibilities of bird strikes on the filming set are reduced. Plus, the guards are removed when they are filming the show. * the designers had to re-do the design because they discovered wind turbines caused cancer, and they did not want to create a disturbance to the filming sets surrounding the filming set for series 3. The redesign is also for safety reasons. (for example: Bird Strikes, when the producers aren't on the filming set.) Tiddlytubbyland Version TBA Trivia * If you go to this video and then go to 0:45, you can see a concept picture for the tiddlytubbyland version of the windmill. link is here (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aGUnwP-3Emo&t=45s)